Charon
Es war ein sonniger Tag gewesen. Nun war es ein sonniger Abend und John öffnete eine Flasche teuren Champagner, um mit seiner Frau anlässlich des Deals von heute Nachmittag anzustoßen. Die ließen die Gläser klirren und John zündete sich eine kubanische Zigarre an, während er seinen Blick über die Skyline New Yorks schweifen ließ. Als er anfangen wollte, die unter dem Balkon seiner Penthouse-Wohnung herumwuselnden Menschen zu beobachten, setzte sein Herz für einen Moment aus. Da war sie. Die Gestalt, die ihn nun seit fast einer Woche verfolgte. Sie tauchte an den unmöglichsten Orten auf und verschwand so schnell wieder, dass John an seiner eigenen Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit zu zweifeln begonnen hatte. Sie manipulierte ihn, brachte ihn dazu, sich in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen, bevor sie plötzlich wieder auftauchte und mit einem ihrer dünnen, langen Finger auf ihn zeigte, als würde sie ihn markieren. Doch John würde dieses Spielchen nicht länger spielen. Er packte seine Frau an der Schulter. „Sieh nur, Charlotte, dort unten!“, rief er fast schon panisch, und zeigte auf die in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt, die ebenso ihren Finger in seine Richtung ausgestreckt hatte. Seine Frau runzelte die Stirn. „Schatz, da ist doch nichts, nur ein Haufen Menschen!“, meinte sie erbost und John blickte noch einmal nach unten. Nichts. Die Gestalt war verschwunden. John und seine Frau saßen an dem Abend noch lange am Balkon und tranken und redeten. Er erzählte viel vom Geschäft, auch von dem Mann, dessen Name ihm entfallen war, den er mit seinem heutigen Deal um sein Erspartes gebracht hatte. Wieder einer. Charlotte erzählte im Gegenzug von der perfekten ''neuen Handtasche und der passenden Geldbörse, die sie sich im Louis Vuitton Store gleich um die Ecke geholt hatte. Er liebte es, mit seinen Methoden das Geld anzuschaffen, und sie liebte es, selbiges auszugeben. Nach einiger Zeit wurden die beiden müde und beschlossen, schlafen zu gehen. Doch das war für John einfacher gesagt als getan. Immer noch spukte ihm diese Gestalt im Kopf herum und raubte ihm den Schlaf. Bald schon sah er sie in seiner Fantasie vor sich stehen. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis er merkte, dass dort tatsächlich jemand stand. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen und pochendem Herzen setzte John sich schlagartig auf und krabbelte rückwärts so weit zurück, dass er beinahe vom Bett fiel. Und wieder zeigte die Gestalt auf ihn, jedoch diesmal nicht wortlos. Mit einer krächzenden Stimme, ähnlich dem Geschrei eines Vogels, sprach sie die fünf Worte, die das letzte sein würden, das John je zu hören bekam. „''You ''are the chosen one.“ Dann schwang die Gestalt ihre riesige Sense und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Charlotte wachte kurz darauf auf, offenbar wegen ein paar Tropfen, die sie im Schlaf am Gesicht getroffen hatten, und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um, um ihn zu fragen, was das gewesen sei. Hätte sie das bloß nicht getan. Als sie das Blutbad sah, stieß sie einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und sprang sofort aus dem Ehebett. Plötzlich flüsterte ihr jemand von hinten etwas ins Ohr. „Charlotte, ich möchte, dass du verbreitest, was ich dir jetzt sage. Sei gewiss, wenn du es nicht tust oder falsche Informationen weitergibst, werde ich es herausfinden, und dann werde ich dich nicht mehr laufen lassen. Pass also gut auf.“ Vor ihrem nun schweißnassen Gesicht tauchte eine mächtige Sense auf. „Siehst du diese Gravur? Da steht in griechischen Buchstaben ''Charon. Das sind mein Name und meine Absicht. Wenn du dich damit an Personen wendest, die intelligenter sind als du, werden sie wissen, was sie damit anzufangen haben.“ Charlotte zitterte vor Angst und nickte schnell. „Wenn du alles richtig machst, werde ich dir nichts antun und dich auch nicht verfolgen. Hast du alles verstanden?“ Abermals nickte sie. „''I hunt those who have fallen to darkness.”'' Und mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand die Gestalt. Charlotte jedoch sollte sich von dem Schock ihres Lebens nie erholen; sie beging etwa ein Jahr darauf Selbstmord. Somit blieb kein Opfer Charons jemals verschont. Solltest du also eines Tages eine schwarz verhüllte, mysteriöse Person sehen, die mit ihrem knochigen Finger auf dich weist, und du dir sicher bist, dass niemand sie sieht außer dir, so setzte am besten gleich dein Testament auf. Es gibt kein Entkommen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen